A Drink and a Song
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Buffy goes to consult with the Council about The Key and while she's away, Angel has a little fun. When the cats away, the mice will play.


Title: A Drink and A Song 

Author: Doc DrinkandaSong@eternal.ws 

**Disclaimers: I own no one in this story b/c Amazon is her own person!!  
Enjoy!! And don't sue me because all you would get would be my immense  
collection of Buffy Angel stuff and my puppy dog!!  
Spoilers: NONE!!  
Authors Note: Angel is human! He lives with Buffy and Joyce.  
Dedication: To Amazon on her 21st b-day!! Have a good one!!! :)  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
"Angel, we've already been through this. Giles and me have to go and see  
what else the Watcher's Council can tell us about the key. I wish I didn't  
have to go. But I will only be gone for a week. I know you can survive  
without me that long."  
"I know. I just don't want to. But I know it's to help Dawn, so go. But  
please be careful."  
*Honk*  
*Honk*  
"That's Giles. I love you. I promise I will be careful. See you Sunday."  
"Bye! Love you too."  
Angel kissed her on the forehead and she walked out the door and jumped into  
Giles's new convertible.  
"Nice wheels."  
"Thank you. I didn't want it, but it was just calling my name, you know,  
that cherry red color is a must have."  
"Whatever Giles."  
The two sped off towards the airport.  
Angel watched from the door as his love drove away.  
"What am I going to do for an entire week?"  
"Well, you could start by letting me stay with you."  
Angel let out a low growl. He turned around and saw his childe standing  
there with a smirk on his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
"What do you want? And why may I ask are you here?"  
"Well, I want a place to stay, and as for me being here, I've been invited  
in before, so I thought, hey, why not try me old sire...I'm sure he'll take  
me in."  
"Wrong. I'll more like throw you out."  
"Well, you may be human Angelus, but I'm still in vamp mode. You throw me  
out and I'll come back as a little pile of dust."  
"That would be the point!!"  
"Hey, its not like I'm going to do anything. I got this bloody chip in my  
head and all. Come on man. They are having a funeral at the crypt and they  
are cleaning it and stuff. I've got nowhere to go."  
Angel thought about it for a minute. Buffy surely wouldn't like Spike  
staying in her house, but Angel figured he'd deal with it later.  
"Ok, but no funny stuff. The first time you annoy me its out the door."  
"Ok ok! Geez! So, where do I sleep?"  
"Couch. And don't touch any of Buffy, Joyce's, or my things. Every room but  
the bathroom, kitchen, and living room are off limits! Got it?"  
"Whatever your majesty!" He started laughing.  
"Oh sorry."  
"Well, I had planned on heading out to one of the clubs in town, I guess now  
I will have to take you with me."  
"Hey, it'll be just like old times mate. You and me, sharing our glory days  
over a pint of blo---, beer."  
"Oh, yeah, sounds like loads of fun."  
Angel grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Spike grabbed his and  
followed.  
"Would you stop messing with the radio? It stays on my station."  
"Lighten up mate! God, all you listen to is that idiotic classical music.  
Come on, you need a change."  
"We're here, now behave and don't make me stake you."  
The two men got out of the car and walked into the club. Angel scanned the  
room for Willow and the rest of the group. He saw them sitting at a nearby  
table. He hit Spike in the arm and motioned for him to follow him.  
"Oh no! We aren't going to hang with the Scoobies are we?"  
"Yes, and could you please flip on your manners switch."  
"Hey Angel. What's up with you? Oh God, what's he doing here?"  
"Well, Spike is my house guest for the next week. I came to celebrate."  
He rolled his eyes in extreme sarcasm.  
"Why do you all hate me so much? It's not like I've tried killing anyone  
lately."  
"Spike, that's because you can't, and actually you did try to kill Me."  
"Well, Angel, we are really sorry to go, but with Buffy and Giles gone we  
told her we'd take over patrol...so, off we go. We'll talk to you later!  
Call us if you need any help with Blondie here."  
"Shut up!"  
"Bye Will, bye Xander."  
Angel and Spike walked over to the bar.  
"What'll you have?"  
"2 beers."  
"Comin right up."  
  
3 hours later  
  
"You know she just doesn't understand that I can't live without her."  
"Oh, mate, you're better off without the little hell raiser."  
"But, I love her. I can't live without her. What am I suppose to do?"  
"I say, you just run off for a while. That'll make her appreciate you more."  
"No, then when she finds me she'll just beat my face in."  
"So, its not like you can't take her."  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Somewhere over the rain--rain--...what's the word?"  
"Rainbow. Duh, didn't you ever watch the Wizard of Oz?"  
"Oh, guess I missed that one while I was out killing people. Now let me  
finish me song. Rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in  
a nightmare."  
"No, that's not right, its lullaby."  
"Well, I changed it."  
"Ok boys, I think you've had enough, I'm cutting you off."  
"Oh, come on mate, just a couple more rounds?"  
"Come on Spike, there's a liquor store close to the house."  
Angel stood up, but fell down again. Spike helped him to his feet and they  
stumbled out of the club and down the street towards the store.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Two figures were stumbling down the street singing Twinkle Twinkle Little  
Star. A cop car pulled up beside them and they were both arrested for  
disturbing the peace.  
"Ok boys, you made bail."  
"Who posted it?"  
A young woman with long red hair came up to the cell.  
"Hey Babe! Miss me?"  
"Amazon?"  
"Yeah, I heard you were in jail, thought I'd get you out and we could have  
some fun. Oh, and look who you have with you. Angelus, what's it been? 50  
years? That's too long between old friends."  
"Amazon, its ummm...terrible to see you. Why are you here."  
"Didn't Spike tell you? We've been together for about 5 years now, on and  
off."  
"Spike!"  
He looked at him and gave him the look of death.  
"What? Just because you're involved with little Ms. Slay a lot."  
"Well, if you think she's coming back to my house, you are deadly, and I  
mean deadly mistaken."  
"Oh, come on Angelus, can't you forgive and forget?"  
"No, sorry Amazon, can't."  
"Well, then I'll just take my Spike and we'll go back to my place."  
"Fine with me. I've got friends."  
"Oh, you mean the ones that just tried staking me? Yeah, well, the two are  
lying in the cemetery, knocked out. I knew they were friends of yours, so I  
didn't kill them."  
"Amazon, if they are hurt I will hunt you down and you will wish they had  
staked you because I'm not going to be so nice."  
"Oh, is that a threat, or a promise?"  
She smiled devilishly at him.  
He sneered at her.  
"Come on Spikey, let's go home."  
Spike walked out of the cell, with Angel behind him.  
"Sorry, Angel, I'm pulling your bail. You didn't welcome me with open arms."  
Angel went back into the cell and sat alone.  
"Hey, Mr. can I have my phone call?"  
"Sure, what's the number?"  
"876-9905"  
"Ok, here."  
*ring*  
*ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Cordelia? Could you possibly come and bail me out of jail?"  
"What?"  
"I'll explain when you get here, and I'll pay you back the money later. Just  
please come and get me out."  
  
Sunday Afternoon  
  
"Hey, I'm home."  
"Hey, I missed you."  
Angel and Buffy shared a long kiss.  
"So, what did you find to do while I was gone?"  
"Oh, nothing, just had a few drinks with an old friend."  
"Really? Who?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
The End **

**Back to Fanfic...  
  
**


End file.
